End of The Blade
by Destielixer
Summary: Concerned about Will, Hannibal stays behind in the park to talk to him. Will is shocked at what Hannibal does to him and he can never look at the doctor in the same light again. ONESHOT.


**AN: Hey guys so i decided to write this drabble story because i was a little bored. And i'm taking a break from my stereo assignment. I'm seriously fed up with it. And this was the idea that was in my mind at the time. Like what if things were all beautiful at first and then turns gruesome? I do hope that you guys enjoy it and do leave me a comment to tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

**End of The Blade **

The victim's body had been cut open and the man's innards lay all over the grassy area in the park, white lines of salt had formed a sort of occult ring, it was like the body was meant to be a sacrifice or something. Will sat in the wooden bench closest to the crime scene, resting his elbow on his legs, his hands supporting his head as he stared out at the area that had been cordoned off with yellow crime scene tape. The area had been cleared and yet, Will could still remember the image; it had been burnt into his mind.

"Jack Crawford asked me to check on you," Hannibal said as he approached the wooden bench that Will was sitting in, "Are you feeling alright Will? I heard this victim was left in a very unsightly manner," he continued as he took a seat a little ways away from Will.

"I'm fine," Will said, drawing a breath as he leant back in the wooden bench, his hands scrubbing at his face, "I just…" he started but couldn't finish.

"You have a weak stomach for such things?" Hannibal asked.

Will nodded, "You could say that," he murmured, pulling his jacket tighter around him before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. The wind this time of year was chilly as winter began to set in and his jacket provided enough warmth for his freezing fingers.

A silence fell between them and Will felt the need to speak, either that or get up and leave. He looked around the park now and realized that Jack and the rest of the forensics team had gone and with it still being the early hours of morning, no one was around. It was just the two of them, alone, sitting together on a park bench in the hours before the sun rose.

Will looked to Hannibal then, taking in his profile. The doctor didn't seem to notice, or even if he did he chose to ignore it. Will then noticed that in the space between their seat, was Hannibal's hand, just waiting. The doctor's hand was, Will had to admit, a little larger than his and in his imagination it would be warm and callused to the touch. He would hold his hand and Hannibal would hold his back, not in a gripping dominating kind of manner, but a firm yet gentle-possessive sort of manner as was only expected of the man.

A small shiver ran through him at the thought as he snuck glances at Hannibal's hand in the space between them and a nagging little urge to have some form of contact with Hannibal grew larger by the second.

The doctor turned his gaze to him and Will immediately looked away, clearing his throat to ease the discomfort. Hannibal wasn't saying a word. Did he want him to make the first move? It wasn't like he thought that Hannibal would reciprocate or anything and Will didn't even know what came over him as to let his hand do what it was doing right now.

His fingers walked his hand across the space between them and let it settle over Hannibal's now. Will felt as the doctor slipped his hand out from under his, moving to cover his hand, his fingers going to tangle with his. Will cast a sideways glance to the doctor and caught a smirk on Hannibal's lips that made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks heat up. It was like they were on their first date or something and both were just as shy as the other at making the first move.

Though Will had to wonder…what was the doctor so shy of? He was sure Hannibal had experience in this area.

"Would you like to move closer Will? You must be cold," Hannibal said now, their minimal contact was intriguing in so many ways. It was so pure and Hannibal wanted more.

Will hid a smile from his face as he moves closer to the doctor, closing the space between them. Their intertwined hands rested on Hannibal's lap now and Will moved in just a little closer, feeling their clothed shoulders brushing nevertheless a shudder coursed through him and he found himself leaning against Hannibal.

"Why are you staying here with me?" Will asked as he leant his head on the doctor's shoulder

"Why should I not stay with you?" Hannibal replied him with a question, drawing a soft laugh from Will.

"I thought you would have important things to do. You know? Seeing your patients and all?"

"I am seeing one of my patients," the doctor replied, "one of my most important patients."

Will knew that Hannibal was talking about him and he glowed with pride.

"There's one more thing I want you to know Will," Hannibal said, shifting so that Will was looking at him, "I love you."

Will smiled at that and just as he did there was a stabbing pain in his abdomen, a searing pain that burned a path up to his chest. As he looked down he realized that Hannibal was drawing the knife up between his ribcages, the doctor smirked, peeling his flesh apart now.

How he was a live he still didn't know. More pain followed as Hannibal broke the ribs on the left side of his chest and there was blood, so much blood that spewed from his insides. The doctor's hand reached inside him, caressing his still beating heart, Will could feel the pressure of the doctor's fingers on the working organ. And then the doctor yanked hard.

* * *

Will awoke with a start, eyes looking around wildly as he took in his surroundings. It soon set in that he was in Hannibal's office.

"Ah Will, you're up."

"…Doctor Lecter…" Will murmured wary, the dream was so real.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"I…no…I'm fine," Will said pushing the blanket off himself, getting off the couch, "I should be going."

"Are you sure?" Hannibal asked, coming to help Will.

"Yes I'm fine!" Will growled pushing Hannibal's hands away before he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I just need to go."

"Alright. Go." Hannibal said watching as Will took his jacket and then left his office, slamming the door shut. His lips curved into a smile as he sat back down at his desk, once more taking up his work again. He had a notion as to what Will had dreamt of, he had seen the terror in Will's eyes that had confirmed it all.

_'It's best that he fears me because one day he'll be the one at the end of my blade, the one served on one of my plates…I just can't wait to savor his taste…'_

_-END-_

* * *

**AN: So there it is guys the little story that i just had to write! Please leave me a comment as comments make my day. Back to doing my work now and also i've been wondering, will any of you be interested in reading a Sherlock and Hannibal crossover fiction? Because i feel like writing one. Leave me some ideas if you feel like it and i'll see what i can do about it :)**


End file.
